Floating Lights and Memories
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: A short story about traditions, and Molly's life after Hogwarts


Floating Lights and Memories

The moment Molly Weasley graduated from Hogwarts, she left to travel the world. Molly had been planning her whole trip for years. During all her free time at school, planning was all she would do. She would tell her plans to anyone who would listen.

First up on her list was America. Molly left for Washington D.C. two days after graduation. Molly had inherited her grandfather's love of muggle objects. So when she travelled, Molly obtained a passport and took the airlines.

Her first plane ride was absolutely terrifying. She had expected it to be like riding a broom, but it was a lot worse. The turbulence was just so awful that Molly got sick! However, after her first plane ride Molly had learned what to expect and no longer got sick.

Next she visited Canada where she learned all about hockey and different kinds of maple syrup. Lucky for Molly she had done a lot of research on all the places she decided to visit, so the cold in Canada didn't bother her.

Molly went from Canada down to Brazil where she trekked through the jungle. She had one guide, and herself for company. The entire time she was there, Molly thought about her family and friends that she had left behind. For a moment she worried about them. She made herself a promise that when May second came around, she'd go home no matter where she was.

After Brazil Molly traveled to Japan. She had dedicated two years of her life learning the Japanese language, and she finally had a chance to use it. While Molly was in Japan she visited as many historical sites as she could. She even tried sushi, which she decided to never eat it again.

Eventually Molly moved from Japan to South Korea. There she met some popular pop stars in a group called Super Junior. Molly was enjoying her time travelling, but all that was about to end. May second was coming up, and it was time for Molly to go back home.

A week later Molly found herself at her parents door step. She knocked on the door four times, and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Moments later her mother opened the door.

"Molly!" She cried happily. "We didn't know you were coming back so soon!"

"I couldn't miss May second mother." Molly replied as she embraced her mother.

Upon hearing all the noise near the door, her father came by. His glasses slide down his nose as he greeted his daughter.

"It's so good to see you again." He said with a smile. Molly could tell that they both had questions for her, but they held their tongues.

Molly made her way to her room so that she could unpack. She flopped down on her bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Molly slept until her mother came in to wake her.

"Molly dear, it's time get up." She whispered into Molly's ear.

Molly stirred, and eventually woke up. She looked around her room, confused for a moment. Then it dawned on her that she was no longer travelling.

"Morning mother," Molly said as she stood up from her bed.

"You know," Her mother started before Molly interrupted her.

"Yes, it's May second. I remember." She said a little harsher than she meant to.

"Alright, I just wanted to remind you that we are going to the Burrow tonight." Her mother replied softly before leaving the room.

Molly sighed as she got ready for the rest of the day. She hurried down to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat. Looking through various places for food, Molly found herself some cereal. She was eating at the table when her parents decided to join her.

"Morning," Molly said after gulping down some of her cereal.

"Good morning," Her father replied.

They all continued eating without speaking another word. All three of them were sad, and did not feel like talking until the day was over.

The afternoon went by quickly, and Molly had gotten everything ready for that night. In her room she had created a lantern designed to float when the candle was lit. She decorated the outside with various pictures of her travels. She even put on a quote "'Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever' - Keri Russell". Molly thought it made a nice touch.

Just an hour before the sunset, the family left their house and headed to the Burrow. Upon arriving, they went straight inside. Harry and Ginny's family had already arrived, making Molly's family the second group there.

The family's greeted each other and made small talk until the rest of the family arrived. Molly sat by herself, absorbed in her thoughts.

Finally everybody had arrived. Somberly they all headed outside. By then the sun had gone down, and the night sky twinkled above them.

"On three," Her grandfather said. "One, two, three."

Each person lit their lanterns and released them into the sky. This year Molly dedicated her lantern to her grandmother. She watched her lantern as it was gliding along side all the other lanterns.

With all the lanterns in the air, the families watched silently. The beautiful lanterns danced and floated in the air. It was an amazing sight to see.

This was a tradition with Molly's family. After the war at Hogwarts every year on May second, the family lit lanterns for the those who had died. As the years went on, instead of just dedicating the lanterns to the people that died in the war, they started dedicating them to anyone in the family that had died.

They all stayed until the lanterns were no longer in sight. Molly followed her parents inside the house and quietly cried to herself. She always got emotional on this day, and it was difficult for her to hide that.

Molly thought about all the good times she had with her grandmother. How that despite her attitude, her grandmother always found a way to get through to Molly. She loved her so much that when her grandmother died Molly didn't eat for nearly a week. Molly always thought of her grandmother in the best of ways.

"I love you," she whispered as she pictured her grandmother there with her. Molly heard a faint voice call back out to her, and for a moment she thought it was her grandmother.

"I love you too."

 **Chaser 2 - Molly Weasley II**

 **Twan - Tutshill Tornados**

 **Words: 1,076**

 **2\. (quote) 'Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever' - Keri Russell**

 **11\. (word) gliding**

 **14\. (restriction) no question marks**


End file.
